The Prince and His Shadow
by Red Clash
Summary: Flaky wasn't sure what to make of the prince, but something kept pulling her to him. There was an air of mystery to Shifty, and she was convinced he was hiding something. Or maybe someone? Things seem to only get more complicated for the young princess as someone wants them both gone. Human AU. Shifty/Flaky Lifty/Flaky.


**A/N:** Hello! This is the first time in years I'm posting here - and wow things sure have changed! Just a couple of things I want to make clear before we start: This is a human AU that, as you probably already guessed, takes place in a medieval setting. Animals _do_ play a role here though, as everyone is assigned some sort of guardian animal when they are born. Think about it as some sort of zodiac sign system, only people take it more seriously. Gracious isn't an OC, she's Giggles mother I just gave her a name. Besides the Red King, there won't be any other OCs. The show has enough characters as it is and I plan to add them all into the story - even if they get small roles. I love everyone! :3 The main focus will be on the twins and Flaky, but I promise everyone will show up eventually, trust me. There will be some secondary pairings too!

Also I don't have anyone to beta or proofreader… all possible mistakes are mine, sorry about that. ; ; This chapter is more like prologue + short introductory chapter, but the action will start soon enough. Other chapters will probably be a little longer too.

As you probably already guessed, I sadly don't own Happy Tree Friends. Now on with the show!

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was tiny kingdom ruled by a noble and fair King. It wasn't the biggest kingdom, the richest or the most beautiful… but its citizens were honest and proud. In the kingdom of Red, its people were content just to live their peaceful lives under the rule of their virtuous ruler.

Their happiness had only increased tenfold when the Queen had announced her pregnancy. The King and Queen had wanted an heir to no avail for a long time now... There had been unrest throughout the entire kingdom, as their land was surrounded by two bigger kingdoms that desired their beloved home. The kingdom of Green and the kingdom of Blue; both with histories bathed in blood. The idea of their monarchs dying with no heir made even the bravest in the land apprehensive. No one wanted their peaceful lives taken away.

Sadly, as with most things in life, the good news came at a price.

It was a premature birth. The child, the kingdom's new princess, had been born not only early, but eerily small as well.

And to everyone's horror, their beloved Queen didn't make it.

To add to the King's misery, the doctors doubted the child would make it past the first night. They told him not to get his hopes too high, the child was far too small, far too weak to survive. If she didn't die in a day, she certainly would in the span of a week.

He refused to listen to them. The King stayed by her side that night. And the night after, and the one after that…

Young princess Flaky, born under the Porcupine star, amazed everyone with her strength simply by living.

* * *

"What if I don't like him?" Flaky asked, playing with the hem of her skirt. She felt nervous and faint.

At the age of 11, she was already about to meet her first possible bridegroom. The King had insisted that he wouldn't, he simply couldn't force her into anything she didn't want. He loved her far too much. But she was still royalty, and the Kingdom of Green's prince was only a couple of years older than her. It wouldn't hurt to get to know him. A peaceful union among both kingdoms would be welcomed with open arms by their people. The hypothetical marriage wouldn't happen until she was older, of course, but the pressure still loomed over her head.

"Then you don't marry him, it's as simple as that," Gracious replied like it was honestly as easy as that. "Now, stop that, it's not proper. We need to find you a dress…"

The older woman stepped back into the walk-in closet to find something she deemed appropriate. Her taste was impeccable and Flaky trusted her more than anyone else. Years ago, Gracious had been her mother's lady-in-waiting. Although Flaky had never met the Queen, she had Gracious, and Gracious' daughter Giggles. And while she felt sadness, regret and even guilt that her mother had died giving birth to her, she considered herself lucky to have both women in her life. Giggles felt like a sister to her, the pink haired youth being only a year older than herself. The young princess hoped to make Giggles her own lady-in-waiting when they both came of age. She couldn't wait. If it was up to her, that would have happened already, but Gracious insisted Giggles still had a lot to learn. No amount of pleading and whining had worked so far.

Gracious had assured the princess that there would be no arranged marriage; it was entirely up to her. But Flaky felt pressured regardless. The Kingdom of Green had immense military power, only matched by the Kingdom of Blue. To be under Green's protection would be a huge breathe of relief to everyone; since King Tiger had made it very clear he intended to take the Kingdom of Red for himself. They had been on the edge of war since the Queen's death. The only reason the blues had yet to strike was because there was the danger that King Flippy would get involved as well.

Flaky had met the Green King before. He had been friendly and kind. The Green King's eyes had been warm and the princess simply couldn't wrap her head around _how_ he was one of the most feared men in the world.

If his son was anything like him, Flaky admitted to herself while blushing, she wouldn't mind having him as a husband.

"Ah! This one will do!" Gracious said, returning to the room with a red dress in one arm. It wasn't something Flaky would have chosen for herself. Full of frills and bows and made of such a bold red. She preferred plain things… Giggles had even called her tastes dull and unprincess-like once. He hadn't taken offense, since it was true anyway.

"Do you need help changing, your grace?" Gracious asked, leaving the dress on a table.

The princess shook her head. She hated troubling people, even if they insisted it was no problem at all. An honor, even! But Flaky insisted on doing things herself. They treated her like a porcelain doll at times and she hated it. She knew she was tiny and of poor health, but she could handle herself. Most of the time at least.

"Very well," Gracious smiled. "But if you need help with anything don't hesitate to call me!" She said, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Conflicted and much too overwhelmed to continue, Flaky simply threw herself on her bed instead. Her chest felt tight. All of this was expected of her and most princesses, she knew that, but it was still too much for someone her age!

After a few minutes, there was an enthusiastic knock at her, quickly interrupting her moping. There was only one person as bold as to do that.

"The door's not locked, Giggles…" she said, lifting her face from her bed.

A girl with short pink hair bolted in, running to Flaky's bed and jumping at her feet.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?!" Giggles asked, pulling Flaky out of bed. "And your hair's a mess!"

"When isn't it…" Flaky replied looking down. It was true. No one could understand why, but she had permanent bed hair. It was red, long and wild. To top it all she was prone to dandruff. Gracious was in a never-ending war against the young princess' hair, and at the moment the older woman had at least gotten rid of the dandruff. Everyone wanted Flaky to look her best for their royal guests. It only added to the nervous feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"He's here, you know," Giggles said, grabbing the dress from the table.

That got Flaky's full attention.

"Wh-What?! They weren't supposed to arrive until tonight!" She panicked, pacing around the room unsure of what to do next. The moment she had been dreading the most was almost upon her; actually meeting the prince. All she knew so far was his name. There were too many what ifs and Flaky was generally not fond of surprises. It was a little embarrassing to admit but she wasn't the bravest person in the castle. "D-Did you see him?" Flaky asked nervously while fidgeting.

Giggles laughed and held Flaky's hands.

"Calm down, silly," she said playfully, walking Flaky in front of the full length mirror in the room. "They probably were excited and left earlier… you still have time though, you won't be formally introduced until dinner. Are you sure you don't need any help changing?"

"N… yes," Flaky said looking away. Giggles smiled fondly at her friend. She knew her too well.

"You need to stop being so stubborn," the pink haired girl said fondly.

"I'm not!" Flaky replied only halfheartedly. She knew she was being difficult, but she simply hated taking other people's time. Surely there were more important things than to attend to her.

Everyone insisted that no, specially Giggles and Gracious. They both insisted they were doing it because they adored her, and Flaky believed them. That's why they felt so much like family to her. They were so genuine and they treated her like a normal person. There were still titles being used, as they were both too proper to fully drop them. But Giggles was bold enough to ignore them at times.

"Come on, Flaky, let's start."

Getting Flaky out of her everyday clothes was easy, but into her dinner dress it was a little of a struggle. Giggles had to begrudgingly admit that her mother was right; she wasn't ready yet to fully attend to the princess herself. Even if it didn't seem like a big deal, Flaky was sometimes expected to wear dresses that gave Giggles a headache on just how they worked. They were gorgeous, yes, but just as complicated to put as they were nice. The young lady-in-waiting-in-training was never one to turn down a challenge though. She would become the best, she owed the princess at least that much.

Once they were done, they both admired Flaky's reflection on the mirror. The dress was simply gorgeous. It was a bold red with white accents and white bows. It looked like it had taken just as much skill to make as it had to fit Flaky in.

It brought out the princess' red eyes. She was a little on the pale side (Giggles blamed it on her rarely coming out as both the King and Gracious were overprotective of her), but it fit her. Overall, Giggles was proud of her work.

"Ok, now that that parts over let try taming that beast that is your hair…" Giggles said, patting the bed for the princess to sit down again. Flaky blushed and nodded, sitting down. "I brought you the cutest white bow for the occasion!" Giggles said excitedly.

Flaky beamed at her. "Thank you so much! You have such good taste, I'm sorry you have to waste your time and resources on me…"

Giggles shook her head. "It's always a pleasure! You know how much I love doing this. "

Both girls sat on the princess' bed in a comfortable silence after that, as Giggles tried brushing the heir's hair. It was a routine by now, and they both found it oddly relaxing. They didn't have to say anything, just enjoy each other's company.

Finally, satisfied with her work, Giggles broke the silence. "He's handsome, you know," she said smirking. "He doesn't look very prince-like at first but he's not bad to look at."

"Ah?"

"The prince, you did ask me about him," Giggles teased.

"T-That's not!" Flaky started, scandalized and caught off guard. "That's not what I care about!"

Giggle's didn't look very convinced.

"I mean it! T-To me it's more important… how they are on the inside," she said, barely above a whisper

"Flaky, I—"

"Your majesty!" The sudden intrusion and knock at the door startled them both. Splendid always did have the worst possible timing.

"Door's open," Giggles replied, getting off the bed with Flaky. There was no answer or movement from behind the door and Giggles rolled her eyes. Honestly, Splendid tried too hard to be proper and righteous. The fairy tale book kind of knight. To him being in a lady's room was unthinkable to do. She sometimes found it endearing it, but most of the time it got on her nerves. Back in the day, when he'd been a squire, she'd had such a crush on him, but her interests had recently shifted to a young blond...

"Come _on!_ We're both decent, just walk in, sheesh."

The door opened slowly, and Splendid peeked in. His red eyes looked around nervously, liked he was afraid of being caught doing something improper. He seemed to relax a little as he walked into the room, but still on edge over the fact he was in the princess' room.

Splendid dwarfed them. He was only 16, but he was already very tall and muscular. Good looking too, Giggles could still give him that. She always thought his blue hair and red eyes were a very captivating combination. It was a shame, Giggles thought, that the armor he wore covered up so much.

From the moment he'd been knighted a couple of years ago, Splendid had assigned himself as Flaky's personal bodyguard and escort. He came from a long line of knights, all uncannily strong and fiercely loyal to the royal family. No one objected to it. What he lacked in experience, he made up with strength and enthusiasm. Giggles knew that while he could be overbearing at times, Flaky appreciate his efforts immensely. They knew him since he'd been a young page, who had always been friendly and kind to them. He was more ruthless when it came to men, and competitive too. If anything, both girls feared that his smugness and daredevil attitude would one day cost him dearly.

"Can I help you with anything, Splendid?" Flaky asked after a short silence.

"It is I who is here to help you, your majesty!" Splendid instantly replied. "I mean," he corrected himself, "if there's anything you need…"

Giggles and Flaky smiled, the latter shaking her head. "We're good, thank you."

"I actually came here to inform you the Green Prince is already here," he said, and neither girl had the heart to tell him they already knew. "The Earl Marshal is currently giving him a tour of the castle…"

Lumpy was probably the strangest person in all of the King's court. Somehow, he still did his job and did it _well_. Probably mere dumb luck, but he somehow got it done so no one complained. Not to his face or in front of the King at least.

"The Prince insisted on seeing you, but I told him it wouldn't be proper to do so without a formal introduction!" Splendid continued, "and he _laughed_ at me!" He quickly added. It sounded like it had really hurt his ego. The knight took a lot of pride in looking after the young princess. Giggles tried her best not to giggle.

"Where is he now?" Giggles asked, as she could tell Flaky wanted to know but didn't dare ask.

"In the rose garden," he replied without hesitation.

Both young noble and princess instantly turned to the bedchamber's window. The garden was right under the tower they were currently in, and they were both dying of curiosity.

Flaky could instantly tell it was him. What Giggles had said was true. What he wore wouldn't give him away as a prince. From what she could see, his clothes looked expensive, but instead of a crown a strange hat adorned his head. Of what she could make of his features, he seemed not unlike his father. Green hair, although darker than the Flippy's, olive skin and nice sharp features. Nervousness fluttered all through her. Would he be as nice and kind to her? Tonight's dinner couldn't come soon enough yet at the same she hoped it would never arrive.

Apparently the prince had noticed something moving up in the tower, as he looked away from Lumpy and up to them. Prince Shifty flashed them a cocky smile and waved. Flaky blushed furiously, moving away from the window as fast as she could, her heart beating faster than ever.

Tonight, no matter the outcome, she knew it would be a night she wouldn't be able to forget.

* * *

**A/N**: Here we go! First chapter! I hope you're enjoying it so far. Also don't worry, all your questions will be answered in future chapters. But don't hesitate to shoot some if you're curious! :3

There will be a timeskip on chapter 3, but I'll make sure the transition is a smooth one.

Also, a warning, there will be a slash pairing in this fic. It won't be the main focus and it won't come up until a lot later, but I'm telling you now. I hope you keep an open mind regardless. I hate that I have to warn for this but I know a lot of people don't like it. And while I have most of the fic planned and outlined, none of the pairings are 100% final since I love so many. I'm also very indecisive heh. I'd appreciate your input on that too!

See you next update!


End file.
